


Backdoor Fixation

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Asami loves Korra most when she bent over the edge of the bed and open to the most devoted of worship Asami can give her. She loves her so much that when Jinora walks in on them, all she can think about is sharing the love. Commission for Mr9523





	Backdoor Fixation

Asami had no qualms about burying her face into Korra's ass. She never had, not from the very moment that she had first seen it bare and begging her onward. Eager kisses bore down upon the soft cheeks, moans rumbling in excitement as pressing her face in against the cheeks ignited within Asami the most primal of lusts, the most urgent and desperate of needs. It always had. There was just something irresistible about it, and Asami didn't hold back or apologize for what she felt, she just embraced it, just let everything that she wanted to do overwhelm and excite her, urging her onward and to just give in.

Leaned forward over the bed, Korra was happy to let her girlfriend indulge. The worship of her ass had become a big part of their lovemaking, and once Korra felt the skilled tongue and agile fingers' magic upon her back entrance, Korra had been happy to give herself up to it entirely, bent over and gripping the bedding as she stuck her butt high up for Asami to toy with, ready to let the pleasure overwhelm her as it always did. "Show me how much you missed it," she said, teasing a little bit from her position as the recipient of all this worship.

Asami was happy to show her, with kisses along the cheeks, up and down the cleft of her ass, from the small of her back to the backs of her thighs. Everywhere was peppered with raw affection, fingers digging into the cheeks for that firm grip and the unapologetic glee of kneading and fondling what Asami had decided was the perfect ass. It was absolutely gorgeous, balancing perfectly a round softness with the firmness beneath of Korra's very fit body, providing the perfect contrasts and imparting it with an immaculate shape that kept Asami drawn in and working tirelessly to give her all she could.

The kisses turned slowly toward licks, as Asami brought her tongue in steady up and down motions along the cleft of Korra's ass, each pass of her tongue along the tight, clenched hole making Korra groan in excitement. When they first started dating, Asami had to teach Korra how good anal pleasures could be; she was receptive to the idea, but didn't yet have a taste for it like she did now, where whether Asami gave her a fervid, aggressive ass eating or a slow, almost lazy rimjob, Korra was sure to lose herself. She had become hooked now, and getting off from anal play alone had gone from a neat idea to the default.

A playful slap bore down onto Korra's rear for good measure as Asami brought her tongue tip flush against her pucker, starting to wiggle and tease the hole more aggressively, moaning as she pressed her face in tight against the cheeks and getting to shameless work with her. She started slow, liking the idea of building up to something bigger but also liking the idea of making Korra want her. She had been thinking about this perfect ass all day, and now it was time for a little bit of reciprocation; she wanted Korra horny and desperate enough to have to hold back the urge to beg for it. Everything Asami did, from the slow place to the quick smacks across her cheeks were meant to ignite Korra further.

Broad strokes of Asami's tongue dragged steadily along the hole, teasing her back entrance with an almost laborious patience, and Korra knew what game she was playing. She lived for it, head rolling back as soft moans spilled from her lips and the tension bubbled up inside of her as hot and as sweet as anything she knew. "Keep going," she moaned, knowing that she wasn't going to get Asami to move any quicker yet. "I've been waiting all day for this, Asami."

"I know you have," Asami purred, giving a firmer slap to her girlfriend's ass. "You love it when I eat your ass, don't you?" The hot moan she received was Korra's agreement, the rumbling approval that made Asami glad that she was already kneeling because it made her legs feel weak to hear such excited, lusty sounds. Her tongue moved a bit quicker, if only to give Korra more of what she wanted, something that Asami felt she deserved in the wake of her intensifying need. This was exactly where she wanted to be, and she was happy to let everything else follow in the wake of her firm, eager play.

There was only one problem. Korra and Asami were not in their own home bedroom, but Korra certainly moaned like she was. Like she wasn't in the guest room of the air temple, come to visit Tenzin and his family. There was some isolation from everyone else, sure, but Jinora had come by late to see if they had everything they needed, and perhaps a bit overzealous to see Korra and Asami again, Jinora had let herself right into their bedroom, the door creaking open and everything stopping on a dime as Jinora's shocked shout rattled the lovers, whose gazes both snapped over toward the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Jinora squeaked, staring wide-eyed at the sight of Korra bent over the bed and Asami's tongue visibly buried between Korra's ass cheeks from the angle she was standing at. "I didn't mean to see the--I'll just let myself out, good night."

"No, wait," Asami said. "Close the door, come here." She looked toward Korra, who gave an approving nod, a sultry, wicked grin on the Avatar's face. "You came to see if we needed anything, I assume. And I do; I need someone to help me handle Korra's ass. There's too much here for one person, wouldn't you agree?" A loud, hard smack across her cheeks made them jiggle with shameless allure.

Cheeks bright red, eyes a bit wide with terror and shock and utter disbelief, Jinora was surprised to find herself being pulled in toward the chaos. She wanted to be restrained about it, but each footstep felt more excited than the last, and by the time she sank down to her knees beside Asami she found herself burying her face right up into Korra's ass with an almost impatient glee, tongue giving some nervous licks to her ass and finding that once she had started, it was hard to stop. She licked more, and for a reserved airbending master, Jinora didn't show very much fine control or patience in what she did, either, licking quick and hungry all over her ass.

"She's even hungrier for ass than I am," Asami purred, delighted to see Jinora's fervid, sloppy worship of Korra's ass as she leaned in to kiss it all over, joining her in the reverence. Jinora had ruined the attempt at patient, slow teasing that Asami had been looking forward to, but it was clear something else equally as delightful would take its place. She pressed her lips up against Jinora's ear and whispered something too low for Korra to hear, and it made the Avatar squirm in frustration, knowing that Asami was a devious mind and that whatever she was thinking would definitely be something for her to have to contend with.

Eyes stared up at Korra, firm enough that Korra heeded their silent warnings and turned her head forward again, not sure what was coming until the hands bore down upon her ass in tandem. Hard, loud strikes of open palms bearing down upon her ass made Korra yelp in surprise, the sweet stinging thrill igniting even more hunger inside of her as she was taken so roughly, relishing in the change of pace and all the infuriating, blissful delights that came with it. There was just something so unbearably right and intoxicating about what Korra felt, about being spanked and grabbed with such conviction, Jinora showing off an impressive confidence in how she followed Asami's lead, leaving Korra moaning louder and hotter as the pleasure built up, threatening to become too much for her to handle, but 'too much' was exactly what Korra wanted it to be.

"Harder," she moaned, gripping the bedding tighter and pressing her butt out proudly, taking the punishment and the excitement, groaning harder and louder as the girls spanked her. She wasn't the least bit sorry about the want throbbing up through her, as they sought to make sore, bright red peek through the brown of her skin, merciless and impatient about what they sought. It made Korra groan and squirm and whine in surprise, and she absolutely loved it.

Asami decided to stop it with a kiss. A moment of tenderness not on Korra's poor, abused ass, but on Jinora's lips, as Asami pressed against her, shocking the airbender into stopping the spanking as she kissed Asami back, confused but excited, letting things follow as they did, letting the older woman make out with her and indulge curiosities she couldn't even pretend anymore that she hadn't always had.

Korra could tell what was happening from the sudden ceasing of the strikes and the sounds of lips smacking, and Korra was happy to just let them have their moment, even if her thighs quivered and her pussy dripped with need. She didn't have to wait long, fortunately, as both Jinora and Asami grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart, leaning in and pressing their tongues in tandem against her tight back entrance, which began the finishing leg of their little game as the eager double rimjob bore down with heat and excitement upon her.

Tongues licked Korra's ass hole with a speed and fervor that left the Avatar gasping in delight, as Asami and Jinora worked in tandem to eat her behind out as thoroughly as they could. It was a lot to handle and Korra was eager for it, gasping out in delight as she felt the tongues at work. Whether the tongues were pressing tight together and pushing into her ass or breaking apart so Jinora could lick down to tease at her pussy while Asami slithered her tongue tip with rapid circles around her pucker, the combined affections they buried Korra under were absolutely intoxicating. It was everything Korra ached for, and she didn't hide it, moaning louder and hotter with each passing second.

"Your ass is perfect," Jinora moaned, knowing she was tipping her hand a bit and showing off a certain degree of ache and want, but she didn't care anymore. "It's so beautiful, Korra."

"Thank you. Please, show it all the love you want, Jinora. You're always welcome to do this, I promise."

"We could use a third in our bed, sometimes," Asami agreed, making out with Jinora and Korra's ass at once, moaning and groping and squeezing blindly, not caring where she touched or even when she found herself touching Jinora. It was all the same to Asami now, as she sank almost too eagerly into the thrill of this chaotic moment and all the beautiful thrills that came with it.

All the licking and fever and intensity was too much for Korra. She loved having her ass eaten, and this double-teaming was the kind of pleasure she was almost embarrassed by the intensity of, as it drove her down deep into surrender so quickly she whined and bucked under the pressure of it, gasping out their names as she came and losing herself to the raw pleasure. Her body tightened up, hot bliss throbbing through her veins as she was brought to the edge almost exclusively through being rimmed, something that she hardly minded or felt shame over, twisting and whining and happily losing herself before coming slowly down from her high.

Jinora pulled back. "That was so much fun, thank you," she said, nodding happily, only for a hand to grab the back of her head, as Asami shoved her face right down between Korra's cheeks before the Avatar's breath evened out.

"Oh no. We don't stop when Korra's only had one," Asami purred. "Korra's ass gets worshiped until she's decided she's had enough. You go solo on this one; I want to see what a cutie like you can do to make my girlfriend feel better. Do a good job, and I'll even get you off with my fingers while you go."

Jinora had walked into far more than she was ready to contend with, but she couldn't have been happier to give in to the chaos.


End file.
